A Noble Romance - Lilith and Idgrod
by Ramach
Summary: My first erotic fanfic, between my stealth assassin/demon hunter character Lilian (alias Lilith) and Idgrod the Younger, daughter of the Jarl of Morthal. WARNING: Contains explicit sexual content. If this is something that offends you or puts you off, this is not the story for you.


A Noble Romance

Morthal was a quiet town, at least by Nord standards. The town was so small, it was more a village than a hold, even a lesser one. The Jarl was kept busy of course; the people, few as they were, had no shortage of complaints and problems. Idgrod Ravencrone was by no means a bad ruler, it was merely the suboptimal location of the town. Being right on the border of a swamp, a fair distance from any major hold, made Morthal one of the less hospitable holds in Skyrim.

Despite all this, the citizens of Hjaalmarch enjoyed peace. At least, the commoners did. Idgrod the Younger, daughter of the Jarl, never seemed to have a free moment to herself. When she wasn't doing chores, she was studying and preparing herself to take her mother's position – at the Jarl's request – and when she wasn't doing that, she was racing around trying to keep track of Joric, her young brother, to make sure he wasn't getting up to any trouble. On the rare occasions where she'd finished her chores, Joric was under control, and her mother had not yet found her to begin her lengthy lesson for the day, Idgrod sequestered herself behind Lami's shop. She didn't do anything for herself; she just mellowed and enjoyed the precious silence and solitude.

With the sound of a familiar voice, however, all wishes of being alone vanished in an instant.

"Hey there, beautiful."

Idgrod gasped and flung her head around in shock. When she saw who had spoken, her jaw fell to the floor.

"Lilian?!" she whispered.

A slender, curvaceous woman stood leaning against the wall of the shop. Her sleek, wavy black hair was tied into a pony tail and draped over her left shoulder, reaching down to her breast. Her locks framed her perfect face: blood red lips, a cute little nose, and the most entrancing eyes imaginable; bright blue, sparkling with a knowing playfulness. Her skin was as pale as the snow that fell over the landscape in winter. She was still clad in her adventuring garb; a tight leather bodice, the top half buttons undone, revealing her quite prominent bust. The steel plate epaulettes and vambraces were missing, as was the rest of her armour.

After the initial shock of seeing her childhood friend after so long, Idgrod immediately began undressing her with her eyes, wondering just how much her body had changed over the years.

Lilian seemed to notice this, and with a knowing smile, stretched her arms over her head, accentuating her large breasts and the rest of her curves. Idgrod unconsciously licked her lips, and Lilian giggled. The Jarl's daughter realised minutes had gone by and she hadn't said a word, so she blurted out hurriedly:

"What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

Lilian tilted her head to one side, and gave Idgrod a curious look.

"You mean to tell me you can't guess why I'm here? And as for where I've been... that'll have to wait."

"What? Why?"

Lilian giggled again.

"Oh, Idgrod. Ever playing the innocent little girl. Come now, darling, let's not be coy. You know exactly why I'm here."

Idgrod had a pretty strong idea of what she meant, but she felt like prolonging the act a little more.

"I honestly don't. Please tell me."

Lilian rolled her eyes.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing. Or have you forgotten who always won at mind games when we were younger?"

Idgrod's cheeks burned red, and she put her chin on her knees.

"Very well. If you really need reminding..." Lilian cooed.

Idgrod snapped her head back up, practically burning with anticipation. Lilian was right; Idgrod knew exactly why she was here. And she knew exactly what she was about to do.

Lilian strutted over to her and dropped to her knees. She held Idgrod by the cheeks and planted her with a passionate kiss. Idgrod's hands found their way to Lilian's thighs, and they slowly felt their way up to her chest.

Lilian broke away from the kiss before Idgrod could reach her goal.

"Oh no. You're not getting them that easily."

Lilian darted in and began kissing Idgrod's neck, and the Jarl's daughter was paralysed. All she could think about was how wet she was getting. Lilian had a talent of getting her horny in seconds, a feat no man had ever accomplished. Lilian sensed her hormones rising, and her hand snaked across her belly, down between her legs. Idgrod gasped with pleasure as Lilian began stroking her over her clothes.

Lilian moved from her neck down to her breasts, her tongue trailing along Idgrod's collarbone as she went. When she reached the top of Idgrod's dress, her other hand ripped it open and exposed Idgrod's bare nipples. Her tongue circled around the left one, drawing moans of pleasure from her lover.

"Please... Lilith... stop it... it's torture," Idgrod moaned.

Lilian smiled; Idgrod still remembered her nickname after all these years, and it turned her on. She stopped teasing and began suckling on her breast in earnest. She tasted Idgrod's sweet milk, and she moaned with pleasure. She pulled up Idgrod's dress with her other hand, and slipped down inside her underwear. Idgrod cried out as she started fondling her left breast with one hand, and found Lilith's arse with the other. She felt how tight Lilith's pants were, and spanked her friend just the way she liked it.

Lilith stopped suckling and gasped. She was so horny now, and she could feel Idgrod was the same. Her hand was dipping when she pulled it out of Idgrod's underwear. She sucked the juice off her fingers, and then made Idgrod lick up the remains. When she was done, Lilian thought it was about time she let her friend have what she'd been waiting for. She slipped out of her top, and watched with glee as Idgrod stared, stunned at how much Lilith had developed.

"My my, you've grown!" Idgrod exclaimed.

"Quit staring and touch them."

"Yes, mistress."

Idgrod groped both breasts with either hand, feeling how soft they were. It was as though silk had been woven into the skin, so smooth was it. Idgrod remembered back to their youth, when this glorious bosom was no more than a flat chest. She'd always gloated that she had the bigger breasts, but Lilith had always been confident she'd hit her growth spurt some day. And by the Nine, had she been right.

Lilith gave Idgrod a loving look as she played with her nipples, licking and suckling them. Lilith could feel her pleasure rising, and she was worried she'd climax before the real fun began. She stopped Idgrod's little game and pushed her down on her back. Lilith crawled around in front of her, and began licking her thighs.

Idgrod could barely contain herself; she knew what happens next. When Lilith was done teasing, she pulled Idgrod's underwear down and threw them overhead. She gazed longingly at Idgrod's lower area: shaved and pink, just the way she liked it. She leant in and kissed the tender spot, garnering a gasp of pleasure from Idgrod. Lilith kissed it a few more times before letting her tongue snake forward and lick up and down the narrow slit. Idgrod moaned with pleasure, her hand finding it's way to the back of Lilith's head, pushing it in further.

Lilith took the signal and let loose, her tongue racing all around Idgrod's sensual parts. She knew exactly where they all were. Her tongue darted in and out, thrusting as deep into Idgrod as she could. Idgrod cried out, and Lilith knew she was close. So close. She reached back through her own legs and slipped her hand down her pants, and began rubbing herself. She wanted to climax together, just like the first time they'd experimented with each other, many years ago.

She kept this motion for a minute or two, and she started to feel the heat rising inside her body. Idgrod was on the verge, and so was Lilith. She kept licking her out, rubbing herself in rhythmic time. The moans increased in volume and frequency, and Lilith went faster with them. So close now.

Idgrod was the first to cum, and Lilith came a mere second afterwards. It wasn't perfect, but it was close enough. They continued to moan in content as Lilith crawled up beside Idgrod and lay down beside her, resting her head on Idgrod's breast.

"I missed you so much," Idgrod whispered.

"As did I," Lilith replied.

She put her finger to Idgrod's lips to hush her, and they both lay there and enjoyed the relative peace and quiet of Morthal.


End file.
